In typical retaining ring installations, adjacent structures are used to radially retain retaining rings. In this regard, in a typically installation, the retaining ring would be captured by one or more, clips, fasteners, or parts and held radially against the static structure of the aircraft. However, where no adjacent static structure is available, a system and method of installation are needed to hold the retaining ring.